Love and Misery-Naruto
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: Read and find out...


**Name: **Yoko

**Age:** 13

**Looks:** Silver hair that she keeps in a ponytail with long bangs on either side of her face, with big beautiful brown eyes.

**Personality: ** She is a really flirty and has the body to be that way, normally happy but you don't get her mad. Loves to be outside and hates being copped up anywhere, but she is smart and can be way too serious at times although she does love to have fun.

**Background: **As a young child of five she was the only one ever ranked Jonin at such a young age, after her father; whom everyone knows took her on his travels, while recently she has learned her mother has become Hokage. Has anyone figured out her parents, yeo Jiraiya and Tsunade, it only happed because they had gotten really drunk one night and Yoko was the result. Although she had to convince her dad he agreed to return so she could see her mother again.

_**Story**_

I strut into the villige with my dad dragging behind me and walk towards the hokage building, I didn't notify my mom that I was coming. I noticed a group of kids looking at me and whispering and an older man staring into a book. I would know him anywhere when I was young he babysat, and by that I mean, he read while I ran around his house breaking things. I smiled and while running over shouted, "KAKASHI!" I jumped on him surprising him and making him all, I was ignoring all the kids my age that were surrounding us and said playfully, "Hello Kakashi-kun, can I come over to your place tonight?" His eyes widened and he held up his hands looking at everyone as he said, "No it's not like that I swear!" I was pulled up and looked to see my dad shaking his head, as he said, "Come on Yoko leave your poor babysitter alone!"

I grinned and waved while being dragged off and shouted, "Hey Kakashi, dad wrote a new book, Ha and I already read it!" He narrowed his eyes at me but I was already in the building and dad dropped me and said, "Common munchkin." I stood dusting myself off and skipped to the office knocked and barged in before anyone told me to enter. I walked in hands in my pockets leaving the door wide open I watched my mom watch me wide-eyed and plopped in a chair as I said, "Hello Mommy!" She grinned and ran to hug me, while I heard a chuckle being my dad behind us.

She stood and said, "Yoko I am so glad your back, how have you been? Has your father been treating you okay? Wait why are you here?" I smiled and said, "Fine, He's the same as always and I came to congratulate you on becoming Hokage!" Just then some blond kid ran in and yelled, "Grandma Tsunade, Kakashi-sensei was just knocked over by…oh she's here!" I fell out of the chair laughing and looked at my mom, "Grandma?" She was irritated and I could tell, she put on a fake smile and said, "Naruto this is my daughter Yoko, Yoko the most energetic young man in the village!"

I grinned and circled him as I said, "Well you Kakashi's student?" He seemed speechless but nodded, "Good lets spar!" I grabbed him and pulled him past my dad and what now was a hall-way full of the kids I saw with Kakashi and him himself. I grinned passing him and said, "I'm going to kick your students ass!" I heard my mom yell, "Yoko Language!" Which only made me laugh, I mean I've heard and read worse living with my dad, and I heard him chuckle. I dragged the poor kid all the way to the training grounds and stopped noticing everyone had followed even my mom.

I looked at him and said, "So you Naruto right?" He smiled and yelled, "The next Hokage Believe it!" I smirked and said, "Okay let's see what you got!" I knew he had the nine tails and who his father was, so I was tickled to fight him, "Before we start what's your rank?" He grinned and said, "Chinin!" I scowled and looked at Kakashi then my mom as I asked, "Really, you have the…" My mom cut me off and said, "Stop Yoko and just get this over with!" I smirked realizing he didn't know who his father was, and shrugged, "Ready Naruto?" He suddenly got serious and said, "Yeah."

I smiled and motioned for him to go first, knowing that if I took the defensive he would run out of chakra quicker. He smirked and did just that, we started hand to hand; I was dodging everything he threw at me, when he got annoyed and did a shadow clone jutsu. I was surprised but ducked them all and made a few signs of my own, several hundred clones appeared of me and I watched the shocked faces, but keeping an eye on Naruto said, "These may be shadow like yours but unlike yours mine don't disappear when touched only when I release the jutsu!" He grinned and said, "Bring it on babe!"

I smiled I liked that he called me babe, it was getting intense, and he was getting winded, when I heard some kid say, "Guys she's not using her full power, look she's not even winded!" I smirked noticing Naruto heard it too and decided to step it up I did several cartwheels while ducking and dodging hits, until I stood before Naruto. He seemed shocked and I smiled as I leaned in and kissed him; which surprised everyone but my dad who shook his head and Naruto passed out. I smiled down at him and turned, everyone came up and introduced themselves, while my mom checked out Naruto, she looked up and said, "What the heck did you do Yoko?"

I grinned and said, "Sleeping potion on my lips, doesn't affect the wearer and I get to kiss hot guys while fighting, he'll wake up in an hour or so!" She was shaking her head and said, "You are you father's daughter!" I grinned at my dad and then looked over to Kakashi as I said, "Told you!" He smirked under the mask and I looked at Shika and said, "How could you tell I was holding back?" He smirked and said, "You were still holding back when you knocked him out!" Everyone looked astonished and I just smiled.

_**One week Later**_

We were only going to stay for a week but now dad has some interest in Naruto so he has decided to stay another, of course I'll admit I have interest in Naruto as well but of a different kind. I had made friends all around the village and listened to tons of people talk about this Sasuke kid who had left shortly before I showed up. I thought he was a jerk for leaving all the people who love him behind for something as stupid as revenge. I walked next to Sakura who was on the verge of tears about this guy, when she stopped and said, "Hey Yoko?"

I turned and looked at her as to say yeah, she smiled continuing, "You know Naruto has been different since you showed up, he used to ask me out every five minutes, now he stares at you and I think he likes you. I smirked and did a bow, "Who wouldn't I'm awesome!" She giggled and said, "Yeah but do you like the idiot?" I scratched my chin and said, "Well have you ever met someone and known that someday you were going to marry them?" She nodded sadly and then realization dawned and she squealed, "No Way, you feel that way about Naruto?" I grinned and rocked back and forth on my heels, "Maybe!"

She giggled and smiled, I smiled back, "Look Sakura you can't tell him, I mean I'm leaving in about a week." She nodded and we kept walking, we ended up shopping and I bought a dress which was unlike me. She smiled and while walking to my mom's mansion said, "I was thinking we are all going to miss you why not stay here?" I stopped in my tracks and started thinking why not stay here I mean my mom's here and I have friends for the first time in ever, maybe I will. I looked up at her watching me and while entering the house said, "I don't know I'll think about it!" She nodded and headed to her house, leaving me with my thoughts, I walked by my mom's office and to my temporary room, laying on the bed just thinking.

I was woke up by a knock on the door and realized I had feel asleep, I jumped up not caring that my hair was a mess and threw open the door to my mom standing there with a we need to talk look. I opened the door wider letting her in and jumped on the bed sitting cross-legged as she passed. She finally stopped and turned as she said, "There is not an easy way to say this but you are going to stay in the leaf, your father has decided to take on a disciple, and is going to travel with him for about three years!" I grinned which she didn't expect and said, "Cool now I don't have anything to think about, I was going to ask if I could stay anyway mom." She smiled at that and sighed, "Goo sweetheart I was worried you would be mad." I shook my head, jumped off the bed fixing my hair and while running out the door said, "I'm going to tell everyone I'm staying!" I heard her laugh as I was bounding down stairs.

I went to the ramen shop where I knew everyone would be and sat next to Naruto who looked up and grinned with a mouth full of Ramen. I looked at everyone and much to the old mans dismay stood up on his counter as I said, "I have an announcement, I Yoko and Pregnant and Kiba is the father!" The look on everyone's face was priceless, and they all started glaring at Kiba who had his hands up saying over and over he didn't do anything. I laughed and said, "Just kidding, but I am staying in the leaf!" They all then glared at me and then started laughing, and I jumped down sat back in my chair next to Naruto who was unusually quite. I turned to him and asked, "What wrong Naruto?"

Just then Sakura who was sitting on the other side of him said, "He's leaving Yoko to train for three years." I felt my eyes widen and then it dawned, my dad wanted to train Naruto. I felt my hopes die, but straightened and put a smile on my face as I said, "Wow Naruto that's great." I know I didn't sound happy and I'm guessing so did everyone else because it got quite. I stood and said, "Um I need to go." I walked out and noticed Sakura following me, I sat on a bench a ways away where no one would find us and let one tear slip. She sighed and sat next to me as I whispered, "He's going to leave and with my father of all people!" She looked surprised and then sympathetic as she said, "But he'll be back Yoko, and then you will both be 16 think about it."

I put on a fake smile and said, "Yeah by then he will have forgotten all about me and I doubt he even likes me anyway." She sighed and hugged me as I started crying for real, I stopped sobbing and stood as I whipped my eyes I said, "You know what Sakura, I don't need him, I don't need any guy right now, I'm still young and I will be happy if he likes it or not, I don't care!" She smiled big and said, "Atta girl!" I grinned and we walked to the hokage building, passing most everybody on the way, having them join us. I however ignored Naruto the whole time, although he wasn't talking to me directly I doubt he noticed but it seemed everyone else did.

_**Five Day's Later**_

I sat on the sidelines out of site watching everyone say goodbye to Naruto and my dad. I didn't want to say goodbye to either, I had been ignoring both all week. I know petty right but I am totally mad and can hold a major grudge. I noticed that Naruto kept looking up the drive for someone but would sigh when no one came. I shrugged and watched as my mom came forward and whispered something to my dad, who also sighed and shook his head. He put his hand on Naruto's head and told him something in front of everyone that made his face break, I wish I could hear, but I don't want to talk to either of them. I watched as they walked out of the gate and until they were out of site.

I sat back in the tree and sighed when someone next to me said, "He was disappointed you didn't show!" I jumped and fell out of the tree rubbing my head only to look up and see a disappointed Sakura. She sighed and jumped off the tree as I sat against it she sat next to me, I looked over at her, "Sakura I think I'm in love with that idiot knucklehead, and he just left without thought to how it affected me!" She smirked and said, "Yoko you're a blind idiot, he had been distraught all week about why you wouldn't talk to him and when your dad just told him you weren't coming and they had to go he almost cried, and I have never seen Naruto that close to tears before!"

I sighed leaning against the tree and put my head in my hands, "I feel awful, but I can't do anything about it now huh?" She sighed and said, "Nope but he told me to give you this, I didn't read it don't worry." I looked at the note in her hands and grabbed it watching her leave I opened it and cried as I read it;

_Yoko, _

_I know this is sudden and I doubt you feel the same but I love you, even though we only known each other for a couple of weeks. I wanted to tell you that I promise I will not be with anyone while I am away, and I will wait till I am back with you and can see your beautiful smile. I know you are mad and no one will tell me why, but I hope whatever I did you can forgive me. I love you and hope you will wait for me._

_Yours Always _

_Naruto _

I was sobbing by the time I finished; all I could think about was how much of an idiot I truly was.

_**Three Years Later**_

I'll be the first to admit I've changed, I look completely different then I did three years ago and I have matured a lot. I have promised Naruto after reading that note that I would wait for him, and have kept it. I know he and my father are supposed to be coming home any day now and yes I am excited. Sakura has become my best friend, and we tell each other everything. We are currently walking down the road gossiping about everything, I slipped and landed face first on the ground and like a true best friend she stood there laughing, I glared at her and noticed a hand being stuck in my face. I grabbed it and without looking at them said, "Thanks my best friend likes to laugh at my misery."

I noticed Sakura had gone quite as I was dusting myself off and I slowly looked up to see Naruto standing there grinning and my dad amused behind him. I went red not from embaresment but lack of breathing and Sakura was the first to realized and hit me on the back as she yelled, "Breath Yoko!" I screamed an ear piercing scream and jumped on a very shocked Naruto hugging him, I'll also admit I'm a tad more girly. I calmed down but hadn't let go, just stood there hugging him, he gave me his signature grin and said, "I'm glad to see you too Yoko!" I realized I was still hugging him and let go backing up, I stared in his eyes when someone cleared their throat and said, "Wow awkward, but don't I get a hug?"

I smiled looking away from Naruto and hugging my dad, "I missed you daddy, mom has been telling me some interesting things and did you know Kakshi has all your books. I've been doing research!" He grinned, "That's my girl." Sakura giggled behind me and said, "Yeah her research is really pretty fun, she took me once!" I glared at Sakura and turned as Naruto laughed, smiling at him, I grinned grabbing his hand and pulling him to see everyone while yelling for dad to talk to mom. I pulled him to the ramen shop and sent Sakura to find everyone.

We sat as we ordered he said, "You grew up and are prettier than I remember Yoko." I swiveled and smiled looking him up and down as I said, "Not so bad yourself." He just grinned and we started eating, he still ate the same making me laugh. After I had finished and Naruto was on I donno his 20th bowel the whole gang came in and welcomed him back. After that everyone left and all that was left was Sakura me and Naruto. I smiled and Naruto finished looking at me he asked quietly, "So um Yoko did you ever get my note?" I glanced at Sakura who got the message and left, "Yes Naruto I did, right after you left, I watched you leave you know?"

He seemed puzzled and said, "Why didn't you say goodbye?" I shrugged and said, "I was pretty mad, I loved you so much and you were leaving." He furrowed his brow, "Loved?" I smiled up at him and said, "Yeah still do, you haven't changed at all, although I have, living in one place kind of changed me, I'm a little more girly and different." He smirked, "I like the change it's nice." I smiled back at him and he stood paying for both our foods much to my dismay, he insisted. I gave and let him as we walked out he put his hands behind his head and asked, "Want to take a walk Yoko?"

I looked over into his bright blue eyes nodding; he ginned big and grabbed my hand pulling me somewhere. I followed until he stopped and said, "Close your eyes no peaking!" I nodded and did, letting him guide me, when we stopped and he said, "Okay Yoko open your eyes." I did and noticed the waterfall with Cherry blossom trees everywhere then my eyes landed on Naruto on one knee with a box. I was speechless as he said, "Yoko I know we are still young but I have loved you since I first saw you, tackling Kakashi-sensei. I would love the honar of being your husband?"

I was wide-eyed and jumped in his arms as I said, "I waited three years for you, ,do you think I would say no, of course I'll marry you!" He pulled away and kissed me, I grinned into the kiss and pulled away as I said, "You remember that knock-out kiss?" He smirked, "Yeah?" I smiled shyly, "It was kind of my first, so you know you're the only guy I've ever kissed!" He grinned, "Yoko I better be the only guy you kiss!"

We did get married, but it was two years later at 18, I ended up pregnant on our honeymoon, and had a beautiful baby girl, whom Naruto named, Akina. She is adorable, blond hair and the brownest eyes, and is a trouble maker just like everyone tells me her father was. Naruto was made the next Hokage after my mom and several found that funny that the Hokage's daughter married her succor but we were happy and that's what counts.


End file.
